


Helia's Snarky Adventure

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Series: Warcraft RP [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Night Elf, Roleplay, highborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Helia joined the guild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Incoming!" a little gnome bellowed as three figures dashed through the nighttime desert, kicking up sand behind them. From above, an unnatural storm brewed of violet clouds. Suddenly, purple lightening-like magic flashed in their wake, making all three fly out in separate directions and sand explode like it was torn apart like a grenade.   
  
The gnome cursed and sputtered as she tried to get to her feet but was overcome with the heavy armor on her body. "Helia, what the Hell did you say to make that old shaman so mad?" she ranted, struggling like a turtle caught on it's back. It wasn't until an orc lifted her up out of the sand that the three began to sprint again. "Did you call her fat?"  
  
The magi only offered a swift smile as they ran for cover behind a mound of boulders, avoiding blasts of deadly lightening along the way. It wasn't until they dodged behind a massive rock did they notice that the storm had faded and the blasts faltered, then disappeared completely.  
  
"Where's Kahlilah?" the gnome asked and the orc that was crouched beside her began to stand to peer over the boulder when a streak of red vaulted over the top, landing softly between the two. A human woman, or human-like woman, looked at the dusty trio in all her scarlet, desert robes.  
  
"You sent your demon on her, didn't you?" Helia grinned devilishly at her.  
  
The cool eyes did little to answer but the tilt of her head and the small curl of her lips told them enough.  
  
"Right, let's get going before the troll realizes where we went," the gnome commanded, straightened her armor and led the others out through the moon-lit desert.  
  
The skies were beginning to dance with pinks and oranges by the time the group got to the Gadgetzan docks. The area was slowly budding to life with sleepy tradesmen and hungover sailors when they headed for a rather large Alliance ship. The name H.M.S. Westfall was scratched off the side and replaced with a nicely lacquered title of Deep Demon. It looked to be in the middle of repairs, repainting, and a refitting for faster travel.  
  
The four separated, either to one of the tents on shore or to the ship itself. The gnome growled at a troll that got in her way and said troll promptly jumped, tripped, and fell over the docks into the water.  
  
Helia stood on the end of the dock, arms crossed as he watched the pink sky turn to a baby blue. He waited for the voice he knew would say his name, deep and firm with an edge of anger. "Helia."  
  
It was but a moment that the elf's straight back tensed but it quickly faded as the mask of playfulness fell into place. He whirled around, all smiles around the tiny black braids of his long hair. "Amoonth," he replied affectionately to the kaldorei man behind him.  
  
While Helia did not lack in height, his slender frame seemed to dwarf him in the presence of this muscled man. His veins were thick under his deep purple skin and his hair had heavy, white dreadlocks. He even had braids in his beard.  
  
The broad elf did not meet Helia's charming smile. In fact, his stony stare made that smile slowly fade. The magi didn't give up, however, and attempted to use his tongue to stop the potential scolding. "There really was no reason for your wife to come along," he began, holding his head up but not meeting the man's eyes. "I only needed the orc and warlock to-"  
  
"We are not your toys, Helia," the man, Amoonth, rumbled sternly. "You are a consultant, and damn if you weren't so good we would have dropped you a long time ago." There was a moment's pause where the younger kaldorei looked ready to inject when Amoonth's calming rumble of a voice overrode him. "You are not part of our guild, and as such, we have no reason to assist you when you screw up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Helia, you just severed connections with a very old alley of ours. Do you realize how long it took us to get that hag- troll to work on our underground routs?"  
  
"I can fix it," Helia injected stubbornly. His smile completely gone now, replaced by a pout like an imputant child. "You know I have a way with-"  
  
"No," Amooth's word broke Helia's pleading. "She is not your concern, we will handle her. If you need to fix things with the goblins in Gadgetzan, then do so without putting my men in danger and ruining our trade routs."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Helia," the man strode forward and put a heavy hand on the magi's slim shoulder. He smiled kindly at the younger man, more like pity, really. "You cause nothing but trouble; it's like you're chaos incarnate. We set sail in a week and you are not welcome to board. I'm sorry."  
  
The magi's mask of confidence faltered, his pleading fell. For a moment he looked to be lost, wounded for his misdeeds. But, he quickly put himself back together, straightened his posture and flicked some invisible lint off of his light robes as he shrugged Amoonth's hand off. "Fine. I got the information I need from the troll shaman anyway. It's not like I need your help to finish my task," he said in his annoyingly posh voice. "It's not like you're my only allies."  
  
Amooth just shook his head. "Don't get yourself killed," he said and turned away only to pause to ask over his shoulder. "What did you say to make the troll so enraged anyway?"  
  
"I called her fat."  
  
Amoonth chuckled as he left the magi to his thoughts.  
  
Helia turned to the horizon again, watching the sun slowly crest over the blue waters. "Well, this is unfortunate," he muttered to himself, stroking his well trimmed goatee. "If I can't finish this task, my name in Gadgetzan will be tarnished, but who would be foolish enough to-" he paused in his musings. "Ah yes, they will do. The joys of former soldiers that don't ask questions and a group all in accord with their siblings. If one falls, all happily follow."  
  
With a new bounce in his princely step, Helia spun around and headed into town. "I bet they'd even do it for free," he jibed gleefully to himself as he passed a guard. The goblin raised a brow at the elf as he talked to himself. A moment later the guard found his ears itching as flowers suddenly began to sprout from within them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post event.

The sand shifted through his bare toes as he sat on the shore outside the goblin town. Helia wasn't wearing his robes now but dressed down to a simple linen tunic and leather trousers, he watched as the slow swell of the sea breathed onto the land in lazy, soft sighs with the wind.  
  
Helia was careful on his actions, usually over-planned and quick to adjust to make a situation to his advantage. Tonight, as the desert chill began to reverberate around the never-slumbering Gadgetzan, he was thrown off his game.  
  
The objective was met. However, he wasn't sure it was worth it in the end which made him rather irate as he hated putting due effort into something that gained little reward. At least, little reward for his hand.  
  
He paused in his musings to think back to the Huntress and her cursed arm. It was never about the money and that confused him even now.  
  
His thoughts were pulled away as he heard the soft tell-tale sounds of someone approaching from behind. No invitation given, a haze of red to his left side came near and sat down in the sand. He didn't have to look to know the woman was still wearing her carefully chosen scarlet robes for the desert weather, to see the crimson hair dip delicately down her long, tanned neck or to know those oft empty sea-green eyes gazing thoughtfully behind her stillness.  
  
So, he began his tale, knowing she wouldn't ask but that was why the red-soaked warlock was there. "The objective was lost," he began softly, letting his voice roll with the tides of the sea before them. "Even if the mission was a success.  
  
"As you know, Konalax, one of the current trade kings of Gadgetzan, was in the the way of your group, your Starsong Clan, from flourishing outright in trade here. I figured, if I could get rid of him then perhaps that would open up larger relations and more jobs on my part.  
  
"Of course, you know me, I couldn't make it as transparent as an assassination. That is too messy, not to mention the blood trails are easy to follow here and would have too many up-and-coming king pins clawing for his position. Konalax doesn't trust to work trade with me, so I couldn't just put a cursed object in his hands."  
  
He heard a small 'hmph' from the woman beside him. He didn't need to look to know she had a small, devilish smile on her otherwise flawless face. She was one of the few that enjoyed Helia's chaos vibes, as she, too, was a creature unmade. Warlocks like Kahlilah weren't manufactured. Granted, no real adventurer was.  
  
"I thought if I made him think he had the upper hand he would accept a generous gift from me. Killing his wolves was easy enough--he really needs to train his pets better--and getting caught took longer than I anticipated--I nearly had to start wearing their skins for my mantel in order to be found out--but the plan eventually set into motion.  
  
"I already knew what I needed to placate Konalax, it was just a matter of getting the right information on the object and the location. Your group's tradeswoman, that troll shaman, was perfect to reveal such information, I just needed one of you Starsongs to come with me so she would know I was an ally."  
  
He snorted. "How was I supposed to know that she wouldn't succumb to normal forms of flattery?"  
  
There was a moment's pause as the duo watched the slow roll of the waves as they remembered the troll's fury when she chased them across the desert with her raging thunderstorms.  
  
"Either way, I never suspected Amooth to cut me off from the guild completely for pissing off the shaman. It put me in a rather unhelpful rut in the middle of this transaction. Konalax would surely hunt me down for killing his wolves, and I would have no safe contacts left in Gadgetzan, but without the Starsong Clan to use for muscle..."  
  
Helia shook his head, the tiny braids that made up his hair waved slightly at the motion. "But there was this group I met recently, this Silver Circle, the one's I told you about. Pure of heart, really, a bit stubborn to their cause for the kaldorei, but I was sure I had them wrapped in my web enough to enlist their help without too much effort. That priestess of theirs, I thought she was simple on her honor of her word. I didn't expect her own brand of cunning.  
  
"The shaman told me about the gem I was after, the Akosua, and it was perfect timing. The sect of the Sandfury trolls that worshiped it were already deep into some drunken, debauched festival so it was easy enough to sneak in and mess with a few of their defense systems. I broke numerous latches on their basilisk cages so the beasts would easily escape and eat their handlers, and most of their warning horns to alert them of danger I filled with bubbles instead of sound.  
  
"But the gem I couldn't get to when I snuck in under illusions and silence, it was too heavily guarded against magic and it was surrounded by trolls. Moreover, the heart of the matter made all the difference.  
  
"In the end, the events with infiltrating the Sandfury trolls' home went smoothly enough, save for the Priestess taking cover under my robes when she was transformed into a frog. Stupid hex. I retrieved the gem and all seemed well. I could feel the mission's victory at the tips of my fingers as we rode back. Konalax wouldn't know what hit him, until..."  
  
Helia stopped for a moment, his features pooling into that of frustration. "That Priestess," he muttered it like a curse. "Is smarter than I gave her credit for. She's no simpleton, just not as quick to her conclusions as that Huntress with the cursed arm. She was biding her time and watched the events unfold before striking equatable to an owl from above, waiting to swoop down for it's prey.  
  
"She and the three others stopped us outside Gadgetzan and began to discipline me on my decisions. That my honestly was not with their true interests. Well, of course it was the truth but in my speculation they wouldn't need to know more than the title story."  
  
Helia's long fingers slid through the cool sand before he gripped a handful and let it slip through his fingers like the top of an hourglass. "It wasn't as if I meant to put them in true danger, either. They were simply too noble-minded and stupidly brave to fight off the monster the Akosua created."  
  
He glanced at Kahlilah, all serious in his stare. She turned to look at him as well, her sea-green eyes dulled from the inside but he could see the intelligence beyond. Feel it, really, in the magic rolling off her figure. "The Priestess said it was greed, the Druid hinted of the selfishness of the Highborne. It's not that I form these alliances because I enjoy sinking into the darker side of trade."  
  
At that Kahlilah raised her brow a fraction of a hair.  
  
"Not that the Starsong Clan actually do anything illegal," Helia quickly amended, attempting a charming smile on the woman he knew wouldn't work on her anyway. "But when I'm forced to borderline on dark transactions and polluted deeds it doesn't exactly make for a good example of my intentions.  
  
"It doesn't exactly give a good example to my own kind, either.  
  
"It's not greed," he claimed again as he looked down at his own tunic. Even simple it was well-made with silver lining the v-neck and sleeves, the body tailored to fit his slender frame in a soft, finely woven fabric of a rich blue color.  
  
Kahlilah let out a huff of air at that and turned back to watch the sea. He knew her well enough to know that was a snort of duration, and perhaps a bit of dry amusement.  
  
"Well, not entirely greed. The Kaldorei only allow me to work with them because I'm one of the few that are willing to endeavor transactions with those outside the xenophobic race. And my own, the shen'dralar, won't deal with me after what I have done.  
  
"Elune may have forgiven me when I repented, she even gave me a new namesake, but it's the Azeroth-dwelling citizens that I have to contend with for my past offenses."  
  
A lull followed his words and they slowly began to soften in self-defeat as he went. The warlock didn't reply--she never would--but he knew her well enough that her silence was her own conversation. "Do you think I'm on the right path?" he asked faintly. At the slight tensing of his companion's shoulders he continued. "Do you think this is the path Elune would want me to walk on when I was reborn as Brightwinter?"  
  
Again, silence followed but it was enough for Helia. "You're right," he said. "I am not far from the old path I once walked, even if the bloodshed is different. Perhaps the Priestess was right. Perhaps this isn't the right avenue for me."  
  
At that he saw the woman in scarlet tilt her head slightly towards him but didn't look at him, still watching the sea.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. The schemes will always follow me," he said as a smile suddenly brightened his handsome face; too sharp, too wicked. All playful. "I'll simply start using these ideas for a brighter tactic. This Silver Circle, they seem to be a good start. Their heart is in the right place." He leaned forward, keeping from popping Kahlilah's large personal bubble but close enough to invade like only a true friend could. "I know you'll miss me when I'm gone. Do try not to be too heartbroken"  
  
The woman huffed and the corners of her lips curved slightly upwards. If he didn't know her so well he probably wouldn't have noticed.  
  
"All the same," Helia continued, pulling back again. He stretched his too-long legs before him and leaned back onto his hands that rest in the soft sands. "The Starsong Clan should note that Konalax has somehow been cursed and hence been reverted into a giant, mindless beast. He circles the Akosua with greed in his eyes. No one can get near him."  
  
Again, a small tilt of her head and Helia elaborated. "The Akosua, the gem we retrieved from the trolls, was a cursed item. Those who sought it would become it's soul protector, transforming into the greed they held in their hearts for it. However, when I picked it up I had no intention of keeping it. It never belonged to me even if it was with me. Therefore, when Konalax touched it with his filthy hands he was touched by the curse.  
  
"You shouldn't have difficulties shipping around the south bend of the boarders anymore. At least not until they can get Konalax under control."  
  
There was warmth in the following silence as the two friends watched the sea billow gently. It would be a long time before they would be able to speak again and this was a beautiful goodbye.


End file.
